A Test of Time
A Waste of Time is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Continuum. Synopsis Kagame's return begins with a reset of Liber8's agenda, away from violence and towards blending into the community and fostering their revolution through co-opting existing structures. But they have a vulnerability - there is a possibility that if their ancestors, living in this time, are murdered, they might cease to exist. A test of this theory is devised and Kiera and her grandmother are the guinea pigs. Recap Kagame meets with Liber8 as they plan a new strategy. While their goals remain the same, they have to adjust for their new timeline by destroying the seeds of the corporations that dominate their future by inspiring a new generation to take up their cause. Kagame proposes to use their future knowledge and strategy in lieu of brute force. Travis disagrees but goes along as they devise a new way to eliminate their threat from Kiera. That evening, Garza tails Kiera while Travis kills a young woman named Lily Jones. Garza reports to Travis there's been no change to Kiera and flees the scene before Kiera can stop her. Jones' death comes through in the precinct and Kiera's alarms are raised. She and Carlos head to the crime scene where Carlos suggests that Travis killed the woman based on her wounds. Kiera tells him that Lily Jones was a witness in a Section Six case against Liber8 that fell apart before it went to trial. Privately, she reveals to Alec that Lily Jones was her grandmother and she now believes that Liber8 has begun targeting her family. Kellog meanwhile manages to track down Liber8's new hideout to make amends. Kagame is appalled to learn how Kellog was treated and entertains an audience with Kellog. He explains how he turned a small fortune since they've arrived and offers to bankroll their revolution. Kagame declines the offer but reveals that Liber8 is in fact targeting Kiera's family. Kellog arranges an urgent meeting with Kiera where he confirms that Liber8 is going after her grandmother to test the paradoxical vulnerability of their mortality: theoretically, if they kill Lily Jones, they'll kill Kiera simultaneously. Kellog also reveals the guards at the prison were in on Liber8's escape, implying that she might might be part of a bigger plan. Unsettled by this thought, she leaves. Meanwhile, Alec struggles with his family, particularly his conspiracy theorist stepfather, who continues to lead radical anti-technology political meetings at the house. Alec admits to his stepbrother Julian that he finds the whole thing creepy. The VPD begins to round up all the Lily Jones in the city while Kiera follows a hunch to find the right Lily Jones and takes her into custody. When she realizes she hasn't gotten the right Lily, she goes to meet Carlos at another crime scene where another Lily Jones has been attacked. When she arrives, she finds that Lily Jones was less the victim and actually the assailant. Kiera confirms this ragged delinquent is in fact the right Lily, by her butterfly tattoo and her parents' names. With her CMR, Kiera confirms that Lily is pregnant with Kiera's mother. As Kiera takes the two Lilies to safety, Garza rams their car with her truck. After a brief exchange of gunfire, Garza flees the scene as backup finally arrives. Kiera takes her grandmother Lily back to her apartment for safer hideout. There, Lily takes a handful of pregnancy tests and is devastated to learn that she's pregnant at seventeen. Despite her fears, Kiera convinces the frightened teen to keep the baby. She contacts Kellog to arrange for safe passage for Lily via his yacht. Kagame contacts Kellog, threatening his grandmother, Mattie, a young woman in 2012 that he's been supporting financially; Kagame has caught on that Kellog has been working with Kiera. He immediately contacts Kiera and informs her that Liber8 is using his grandmother now to get to Kiera. He proposes an even trade of the two grandmothers while Kiera hatches another plan. She asks Lily to trust her, no matter what happens or how dangerous it gets. Carlos, Kiera and Lily venture outside of town, trade cars and meet with Kellog. Liber8 arrives with Kellog's grandmother in tow; Kellog reveals that he has Kagame's mother, pregnant with Kagame, at gunpoint. Threatened for his own future survival, Kagame orders Liber8 to turn over Kellog's grandmother unharmed. As the women are exchanged, Travis appears in the distance with a sniper rifle, aiming to take out Lily and Kiera as they hide just out of sight. He fires but misses his intended targets, killing Mattie instead. Kellog arranges to take Lily and her boyfriend Jake into safe hiding to build a new life together. When Kellog still remains alive after the death of his grandmother, this raises more questions about the paradoxical timeline in which they exist – and what could be happening to the timeline that's been left behind. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza Guest Cast *Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson *Katie Findlay as Lily Jones *Adam Greydon Reid as Clayton *Leanne Lapp as Lillian Jones *John Reardon as Greg Cameron *Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron *Michael Rogers as Roland Randol *Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler *Richard Harmon as Julian Randol *Olivia Ryan-Stern as Maddie *Kathryn Dobbs as Lillian's Mother *Brittney Wilson as Lily Jones *Colin Lawrence as Sergeant *Donna Soares as Officer *Beatrice Sallis as Kagame's Mother *Joel Hayes as Jake Quotes :Lily: Have friends much? :Kiera: What do you mean by that? :Lily: You're all like "do this", "do that", "get in the car cuz someone's trying to kill you." Kind of bossy. :Kiera: Look who's talking. :Lily: Yeah. But I'm the kid. I'm supposed to be this way. You're the adult. You're supposed to be nice. :Kiera: Get in the car. (Lily stares at her) Please. ---- :Kellog: What? No hello? :Kiera: The last time I met you here, you were carrying a live grenade. Then, we almost got blown up by a mine, so forgive me for not being polite. :Kellog: Well, I'm exciting to be around. What can I say? :Kiera: So this is a Kevlar optional affair? :Kellog: For you. Not for your ancestors. I just met with Kagame. The danger's real. They're going after your grandmother. :Kiera: I already know that. Why? :Kellog: Well, to get rid of you for starters. And it's all your fault. You had to threaten Lucas with killing his grandparents. That got them all going about what might happen if one of our ancestors were killed. And now Kagame, he wants to try a grand experiment to test our paradoxical vulnerability. Cupcake? :Kiera: So that makes me what? The guinea pig? :Kellog: Squeak squeak. Trivia *Part of this episodes plot is similar to when the original Terminator tries to kill Sarah Connor. It starts by looking up all the Sarah Connors in the phonebook and killing them until it finds the right one. Goofs *When Kiera Cameron and Carlos Fonnegra are checking the body of Lily Jones, the woman's belly is rising and falling as she breathes. Featured Music *"Where We Are" by Billy the Kid Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes